


Object of Desire

by AlltheswegXD20



Category: Block B, GOT7, bap, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Blood, Dirty Dancing, F/M, Partying, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlltheswegXD20/pseuds/AlltheswegXD20
Summary: It was all Ana’s party’s fault.Well, I mean yea it’s her birthday and it isn’t her fault that she was born. But if only she hadn’t invited me. I could have been home sleeping peacefully while I enjoyed the cool breeze from the cracked window. But instead, here I am, at her party, this really weird gut feeling, and of course I would be in this situation. Anyone else. Literally this could have happened to anyone else. But no. of the 50 and some people who were scattered inside and out of the house, it had to be me. The universe doesn't just fuck me over. Noo, it makes a fucking show before the meal. I am the main event and shit, does it like foreplay.





	1. Blue Monkey

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh~ well I tried something new! lmao enjoy! (Also the chapter title has nothing to do with the story whatsoever.)

“Hey Y/N, are you gonna come to the party tonight?” my friend yelled from across the room. I had invited her over for lunch, and we were just chilling in my house. I was making us sandwiches in the kitchen while she was down the hall.

“Aren’t you in the bathroom?” I yelled back remembering that she had mumbled something of the sort as she walked in that direction.

“Yes!” 

“Then why are you talking to me?!” I yelled almost slamming the bread in annoyance. Why did she do things like this? Does she have no shame?

“I didn’t close the door, but that’s besides to point. Ana invited us to her party! It’s gonna be lit!”

“Sam, you’re so weird. I mean I kinda don’t want to go….” I said hesitantly.

“Oh come on!” she said. The sound of the toilet flushing in the distance, and the faucet turning on,”There’s gonna be hot dudes there!”

I rolled my eyes as I layered the sandwich with lettuce. 

“How would you know?” I said.

I heard the running faucet turn off and she rounded the corner, drying her hands on her pants.

“It’s  _ Ana’s _ party. Of course there will be hot dudes.” she said matter-of-factly.

I stopped to look at her for a few seconds pondering the thought and then nodded. “You right.”

Ana wasn’t an attention seeker or anything, she was just REALLY popular and only the hottest of guys were attracted to her. Wherever Ana was, there was a 120% chance a hot guy was nearby. It was totally unfair, but you know, whatever. It’s not like it mattered to me that the only ones following me around were flies and mosquitos. Whatever.

We both giggled and she sat down on the bar stool by the pantry. 

“So what are you wearing?” she asked.

I sighed as I passed her one of the sandwiches. “I’m not sure I want to go...I should really do homework and-”

“What dresses do you have?” she interrupted.

“Samantha~” I whined. I hated when she did this. Samantha always found a way to get me into shit i didn’t want to do. She ignored all my whines and complaints and honestly i don’t even know why I succumb to her. She’s a shit friend that doesnt even pick up her socks off the floor when she sleeps over. And she has really crappy morning breath.

“Stop being a whore! Suck it up, let’s go!” she whined back.

I rolled my eyes and bit into my sandwich.

There was a ‘ping’ from my phone and I reached over to check it. It was a message from my friend, Ana.

 

_ Ana: So you got the invite, right? _

_ Me: Uhhh.. yea… _

_ Ana: Great! See you tonight!  _

_ Me: Not sure if I can go…. _

_ Ana: You’ve got to be joking. You’re one of the hottest friends I have. You have to show. _

_ Me: aha why am I still single? thanks but I’ve got things to do. _

_ Ana: Shut up. Maybe you’ll find your mans at this party?  _

_ Me: Nah _

_ Ana: You really don’t like me, huh. _

_ Me: Don’t do that! You know I love you! _

_ Ana: Wear something hot. I’ll see you later! Love you! _

_ Me: -_-  ok _

 

I put my phone down with a defeated sigh, slouching into the depths of my soul.

“Who was that?” Samantha said from where she was sitting.

“Ana.”

“So you’re going?”

“I guess I have to now.”

Samantha squealed and dragged me to my room. I grabbed my sandwich before I knew what was going on. We entered my room and i watched as she rushed to my closet and opened it in the most extra way possible, dramatically throwing her hands at the door and slowly opening it. Even the door hinges were crying from secondhand embarrassment. When the door was finally open, she lifted her hands gracefully, her back leg outstretched beneath her.

“Why are you like this?” I asked from where I was, taking another bite of my breaded manifestation of glory.

“Now let’s see…” She said, ignoring my retort.

She found my dresses, looking through them and disapproving of most. She turned back to me and held up a long black dress, the sleeves being laced. She looked at me with eyebrows raised.

“What?” I said with a stuffed mouth.

“Do you have anything other than black and red?”

“Yea. Theres some blue…..some white….I think I have a grey skirt in there somewhere.”

She placed the back of her hand to her forehead and fell back on the bed with the dress next to her.

“You’re hopeless.”

I just shrugged as I shoved the last piece of sandwich in my mouth.

“Y/N, you can’t just live off these colors. You look like the walking dead.”

I sat next to her and slapped her thigh.

“Shut your mouth. My wardrobe is sexy. Black and red are the best combinations ever.”

She screeched and rubbed at the pain on her thigh.

“Ow! You bitch!”

She grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back, holding onto my neck and wrapping her leg over my middle and squeezed as hard as she could.

“Oh my god let me go! Fine! Fine! I’m sorry!” I said as I squirmed and feared for my life.

We both laughed and then I asked,”What are you going to wear?”

She sat up immediately and grinned a bit too brightly.

“Imma wear a skin tight skirt and a spaghetti strapped crop top with heels. Bitch imma slay.”

I just shoved her over and stood up before she could return the favor.

“I don’t have skimpy skirts.” I said.

“Do you have anything that says, ‘I’m a boring ass bitch when it comes to clothes but I still like to think i’m hot’?” she said and paused,”Oh wait. That’s all you have.”

“What? I don’t even know what that means.” I groaned.

“Y/N~ really though. You got anything else?”

I pointed to my drawers, and she got up from the bed to rummage through them. She nodded as she held something she could finally relate to.

“Look, how about this one? It’s cute, but hot at the same time, and it gives a chill kind of feel.”

I shrugged at the red flowing garment, generously filled with flower patterns.

“Is that party-savvy?” I asked making quotation marks with my fingers.

She got up and placed it on the bed.

“It can be, if you accessorise and contrast.”

I sighed and watched as she looked through the rest of my clothes, then shoes. 

30 minutes had passed since Samantha started analyzing my entire wardrobe until we both came to a consensus.

We ended up agreeing on that flowered shirt with black leather pants with decorative zippers at the hip, upper thigh, and ankle. She added a black belt, and formal black shoes. The shoes only had about a half inch thick heel, the toes were covered, and a strap buckled over the ankles. She accessorised my outfit with a black string choker which tied at the front, and had gold ends. She also added a thin gold chain that wrapped around the wrist and connected to the ring, a gold feathered charm in the middle. 

 

“This will be great. It’s gonna look fantabulous.” Samantha said.

“Should we start getting ready?” I asked.

She nodded, and we headed to the bathroom at the end of the hall.

 

“What do you think?” I asked turning to her after about 40 minutes of messing with my hair.

“DUDE! Its looks so cute!”

My hair was swept to the side, a few loose hairs falling by the opposite ear. It was held by a loose fishtail only half done, the rest of the hair curled at the ends. Letting my hair grow out was one of the greatest decisions I have ever made in my life. Dying my dark hair an ash grey balayage made it even better. I was living.

 

“Let me do your makeup!” Samantha said.

I groaned. “Okay but don’t make me look like some ratchet ass whore, you know, like you.”

She grabbed the makeup bag and flicked my forehead.

“Shut up oh my god.”

I smiled brightly at her and she stuck her tongue out as she started on my face. When it was all done, i looked at myself in the mirror, wondering who I was. I pinched my cheek making sure the beauty in the mirror was in fact me.

“Woah.” I said.

“Yea. you look hot. Why don’t you wear makeup?” Samantha said.

I shrugged. “I’m just really lazy i think.”

 

We finished getting ready and i walked out dressed in the outfit we had picked out.

Samantha whistled dramatically.

“Damn mami. Let me get them digits.”

I told her to shut her mouth and we both laughed.

 

“The party is in like, two hours. We need to go to your house so you can change.” I said.

She nodded and I grabbed my bag and keys in the kitchen. While she was heading out the door to her car, I noticed the sandwich I had made her was still sitting on the counter.  _ Shit friend. _ I grabbed the sandwich and followed Samantha out the door, locking it behind me.

 

Once she was ready and everything was settled, we texted Ana to make sure of the time, direction, and things like that. She must have been busy doing last minute decorations or preparations for the party, because she seemed rushed but it was understandable. She lived in a pretty big house and she knew so many people; I was curious who I would see there. When we arrived, there were already several people there, parked cars lining the sidewalk.

“How many people do you think will be here tonight?” I asked.

Samantha shrugged.

“I have no idea. But it’s Ana. I’m sure she has a lot of contacts.”

I was getting anxious. I was not one to attend parties so this was one of the few Samantha dragged me to. I never knew how to act, who to talk to, who not to talk to. I figured I would just follow Samantha’s lead for once. 

We found a parking space and got out of the car, heading towards Ana’s house. I almost died laughing when Samantha tripped over a tree root poking up from under the sidewalk.

“You almost ate shit! Ahahahah” I said as I held my sides.

“Y/N shut the fuck up, or i’ll murder you where you stand.” she said as she straightened out her skirt.

 

When we entered the house, we were immediately greeted with the booming sounds of the speakers resonating off the walls, and the smell of different beers and alcohol in the air. We had our arms intertwined as we walked down the hallway, pushing slightly past the masses of people blocking the walkways. As we wandered into the kitchen, someone suddenly stood in front of us. 

“Hey!!!! You guys showed up!” Ana said.

I smiled at her and Samantha let go of my arm to hug her.

“Of course we showed up, doll! How could we miss this party!?” Samantha looked back at me with a ‘I told you so’ look, and I just rolled my eyes.

“Alright. How about you girls get a drink and have a look around. There’s a lot of people here already, but more are going to show up. Have some fun! I’ll be around if you need anything,” Ana said.

We smiled and thanked her as she walked out into the other room.

“Let’s get something to drink.” 

I followed Samantha over to the table where all the different colored drinks stood. I didn’t know what was actually in them, so I choose the red one because there are only so many things that can be red; fruit punch, strawberry, cherry, etc. It was the safest way to go.

Of course there were the plastic red cups; typical of a house party. I scanned the room and watched as people tripped over each other, the night only starting, so i’m sure they were sober. I wondered what they would look like later when they were hammered. The walls were a typical beige color, the tile floor clacking with the sound of heels walking on them. On the other side of the room there was a group of guys sitting at the table laughing amongst themselves. Among them was a tall slender man with silver hair. He had his hand resting on one of his friend’s shoulders, laughing at whatever it was one of them had said. I realised I had been staring when he glanced over at me, our eyes making contact before I quickly looked away and followed Samantha into the other room. Music was echoing off the walls and got louder as we walked towards the living room. We walked into a group of people sitting on the couch, one girl looking up at us and smiling widely. 

“Hey Sam! You made it!”

“Yea! I’m glad you are here too. This is my friend Y/N”

She stood up to shake my hand and I smiled at her.

“My name is Karolyn. Nice to meet you, Y/N.”

She sat back down on the couch and scooted over, patting the seat. We both sat down, samantha sitting next to her. She introduced me to the surrounding bodies, whose names I would most definitely forget. I wasn't really paying attention to what they were saying because I figured I would never see them again. they were all talking about their plans for getting together or other things that happened with their own friend groups, telling stories and whatnot, They asked me some questions about myself to get to know me and such, and we were having a great time. As it got later into the night, more and more people showed up, and more and more people starting to get tipsy. The music had changed to a nice hiphop beat, and after a few drinks, people were dancing in the livingroom. We had to push the couch back towards the wall to make more room for the people there.

“Let’s go dance!” Karolyn said.

I waved her off politely, motioning that I didn’t dance. It was hard to hear over the music, so there was a lot of yelling in ears and I didn't need that.

She mouthed something along the lines of “Come on” as she tugged on my arm. I was about to protest when Samantha grabbed my other wrist and yanked me up with all the muscles in her body.  

“No, ladies. Please. I don’t want-” I started to protest, pulling back with enough ground force to keep us in this position like a stubborn tug of wars.

“Shut up, Y/N, let’s have some fun! Live a little!” Samantha said.

Karolyn grinned at me from where she was now pulling with noticeably more force to move us closer to the moving crowd. I frowned at her and looked behind them; it was like staring into regret. The sea of half sober bodies slowly getting acquainted with each other with grinds and sporadic movements. I already knew what was going to happen once I got in between all those people. I looked at both of them, fear evident, but Samantha and Karolyn didn’t seem phased by my expression and ignored my pleas. In fact they seemed rather  _ excited _ about the whole thing. Freaks. A few seconds of tugging and heels grounding into the floorboards had passed until I realised just how ridiculous we must have looked. With another smile from Samantha and Karolyn, I gave up and let them drag me into the crowd. They tugged me into the middle of all the chaos, and I had slightly wide eyes as the room got darker and different colored lights flashed everywhere indicating it was dance time. As my eyes adjusted to the new lighting, I watched Samantha and Karolyn as they succumbed to the music, slowly beginning to form the same feeling the rest of the crowd had. They hadn't let go of my arms though, making sure I stayed to participate in this trap of theirs. They beckoned me once again and seeing as I was already in this position… I might as well go with the flow. At first it was a small sway to the beat, switching my weight on each leg, but after the chorus came on, something had clicked within me and I let myself go. It was like I was being sucked into the music, the bass sending the best kinds of vibration through my bones. I hadn’t noticed that both girls had let go of my arms and were now cheering at my dancing. Even though I didn’t party, I knew how to throw down some moves. There was plenty of practice from when I jammed out alone in my room when procrastinating responsibility. 

“I don’t dance’ you LIAR!” Samantha yelled from beside me.

I smirked at her and kept grooving. After the second song, we were all completely into the music. The beat was a grind type of song, and I went all devil hips on Samantha. We were laughing through the whole thing, but I found myself in front of her, moving in a way that probably wouldn't be acceptable anywhere else. She had her hand on my waist and Karolyn got in on all the fun when she stood in front of me and we all made movement art. This could have been taken in one of two ways to outsiders: either we were all gay for eachother, or we were really close friends who wanted to seduce someone. Of course, I was just trying to have fun and i’m sure they were doing the same, but there is always judgements and at this point we couldn’t care less. We looked hot and we knew it. Samantha’s tight skirt was screaming for her to stop moving in ways that would force it to stretch...there was only so much it could take before ripping. Karolyn didn’t have that problem, her short dress was rather flowy so there was enough space for her to go crazy. Every so often, the bottom would swing a bit higher on her thigh, exposing more skin. Anyone watching would be enjoying the show. I worried not, for my pants were snug around my legs, and my shirt made no such attempt to expose more than it was designed to. Somewhere in the middle of body rolling, I happened to look around just to see what the rest of the crowd looked like. Most people were in their own worlds, immersed in the beat of the music, enjoying themselves. As I was about to turn back to my girls, I suddenly had a weird feeling in my gut. I felt a pair of eyes on me even in the huge crowd filling up the living room space. I turned my head in the opposite direction and was met with hard, slanted eyes. They met my gaze and I suddenly felt like I couldn’t look away. Upon further inspection, I came to realize that it was the same guy from the kitchen. His silver hair glimmering under all the colored lights, and even though it was dark, I could make out his facial expression. He might have smirked at me. 

“Y/N what’s wrong?” Samantha yelled in my ear.

That broke my gaze and I turned to her. I realised I had stopped dancing, much to her and Karolyn’s dismay.

“Ah- nothing. I’m just gonna go refill my drink.” I said pointing at my cup in case they didn’t hear me. 

They made an ‘Oh, okay’ face and I pushed my way through the dancing bodies, trying to find the exit to the kitchen. It had only been a few songs, but there was already a significant difference in the amount of people huddled together in the house. I managed to make it to the kitchen despite all the traffic. I walked over to the  drinks to refill mine and noticed most of the containers were half empty. They would need a refill soon. As i was pouring the red liquid from the container into my cup, a person suddenly passed behind me, bumping into me, causing the liquid to spill all over the table and on the floor. 

“FUCK! Watch where you’re going asshole.” I turned to yell at the person in question. 

“Sorry dude, chill. It’s hella crowded in here.” a tall man said.

I rolled my eyes at him because although I didn’t want to admit it, he was right. The kitchen was completely full of people trying to squeeze their way through. But I mean, still. It should be common courtesy to look out for the people trying to pour liquid that could stain. I looked around for a napkin or some sort of cloth that I could clean the floor with. I spotted some on the other side of the table, so I went over to grab some. They were the basic white ones, cheap enough that they would rip easily and leave little pieces of tissue on your hands if you used them to dry. I grabbed a stack, not knowing how many I would need to wipe up that mess, and I went back to the contaminated area. I placed some on the table, letting the napkins soak up the liquid, white instantly turning red. I bent down to place some on the floor, where most of it had spilt. Of course the napkins were too thin to clean all of it up, so I found myself placing napkin atop napkin to soak up the mess. I groaned in annoyance when the napkins ripped, causing me to sweep them up with my hands to throw them away. They were wet and dripping and it was kind of gross. I walked past a group of people to throw the napkins away, trying not to leave a leaking mess wherever I went. When I managed to complete my mission, I went back to the table to find some asshole drinking my cup of unknown red liquid that I had just poured.

“Dude! C’mon give me a break!” I yelled at him.

He looked surprised and partially offended that I had yelled at him, as if what he was doing wasn’t rude.

“Was this yours? I’m sorry I thought it was just pre-poured for people.”

_ FUCK IT.  _ I didn’t bother replying as I made my way out of the kitchen, giving up on quenching my thirst. I looked back at the living room, but the hallway was way too crowded for me to get back in there. Plus my mood was pretty much ruined for dancing. So instead, I went over by the stairs and sat at the bottom, looking around at the crowd, paying attention to facial features to see if i recognized anyone. There were girls covered in all kinds of makeup and skimpy clothes, some way too fancy for a house party. The guys were mostly good looking…..actually, a lot of the people were good looking. There were a few that weren't my type, but they were attractive.  _ Ana really does know a lot of people, huh.  _ I looked down at my shoes thinking about whether I really wanted to stay any longer. There wasn't really a want to go back to dancing, and even if I stayed, I don’t know many people here, if at all. Not even sure I wanted to get acquainted. I sat there staring at my shoes when I felt a presence standing next to me. 

“You ok?” a husky voice said.

I looked up to see the guy with silver hair from earlier. He was way tall, so I felt like I was breaking my neck just looking him in the face….which was hella attractive I might add. He was looking straight at me with a small smirk. I blinked a few times before I realized I had been asked a question. 

“Uh..yes.” I said.

“Are you waiting for someone?” he asked.

“Uh..no”.

He tilted his head slightly and his a smile grew on his face.

“Are you tipsy? You seem out of it.”

_ Why is this dude talking to me? What does he want? _

“Um… who are you? Have we met before?”

He chuckled and pointed at the open space on the steps next to me. “Can I join you?”

I couldn’t come up with an excuse to say no so I nodded. He walked around the stair railing and came over to sit next to me, little space left between us.

“My name is Namjoon. Nice to meet you.” he said as he smiled and outstretched his hand to shake mine. I returned the gesture. He looked at me expectantly, but when he realized I wasn’t going to say anything, he smiled.

“Do you have a name?” he asked.

“Yes,” I said.

“Can I know it?” he asked, leaning on his knees and placing his face in both hands.

I looked at him and hesitated before I said,”um...why?”

He pouted slightly but playfully.

“Okay how about this. Since you don’t want to tell me your name, how about you dance with me, and if you have fun, you tell me your name after.” he smiled.

I raised an eyebrow in disbelief. It didn’t seem like a bad thing. I was about to leave anyway. Might as well have some fun. Though I was still in a crappy mood. I probably would have been nicer to him. Though I only felt kinda bad. 

“Sure.” I nodded,”but if I don’t have fun, you owe me cheesecake.”

“Deal.”

He stood up and reached out his hand. I took it and he led me through the crowd, which somehow moved out of the way for him. (Not Fair.) We made it to the dance floor once again and i was still not 100% into it, but i was gonna let this guy woe me. I mean why not? #thuglife 

The music was a slower type song, it had a soft beat to it and a cool feel. It wasn't a slow dance because this wasn't prom, but you could slow grind to it. So after a few moves and a long moment of eye contact (his eyes were super alluring. And he had MOVES FAM) that's what I did. I turned so I had my back to him and body rolled looking over my shoulder as if to taunt. After a hair flip from me, I felt him come closer to me and throw in a few moves himself. We weren't actually touching, but it was close enough. 

“Hey you've got moves on you, Namjoon.” I said.

He smiled and winked.

The next song came on and I felt my nerve endings start to spark. It was a Latin song, of course because Ana is anything but, and it was my ish. My smile grew and like clockwork, my body started moving at a certain pace. My anger suddenly washed from my system as I lost myself in the rhythm of reggaeton. 

“You can dance Latin music too?” He asked.

I smirked at him and moved my hips to the beat. He came closer to me and lifted his hand, inviting me to properly dance with him. I intertwined my fingers loosely with his, and we both went all out. It was as if we were trying to one up each other. It got so bad that the people around us moved out of the way, giving us a small circular space. I hadn’t noticed until someone whistled and other people one by one started paying attention to us and started clapping. I felt like we were in some sort of talent show. I never gave in of course, with me being in the heat of the moment and all. He never did either. We both came to an equal consensus when the music finished, another song starting up in its wake, the people who were watching clapping us “Off stage” as I smiled out of breath, and made my way to the forgotten couch at the end of the room up against the wall.

“Phew! That was great!” Namjoon said as he plopped down next to me.

I looked over at him and chuckled,”aren’t you gonna keep dancing? You seem like you could still go for more.”

He side smirked at me and then said,” Is it illegal to take a break?”

I looked away and shook my head.

“Hey you want anything to drink?” he asked.

I nodded instead of yelling over the music, something I was not fond of. I watched him get up and maneuver through the crowd. Just then Samantha came plopping herself next to me vigorously poking at my sides.

“Who. was. That?” she asked.

I grabbed hold of her hand because she was continuously poking at the same place and I felt like I was starting to bruise. “No one. Just some dude.”

“Just some dude. MY ASS! Ya’ll were dancing so intimately I SAW THE SPARK. I SEENT IT!” she said as she squirmed in place.

“Oh please. He literally came up to me and basically wanted to prove he was good at dancing.” I said.

“And that he was.” she said as she wiggled her brows.

“Sam, leave me alone.”

“What’s his name?”

“Namjoon.”

“He’s hot.”

“Yea I know. I have eyes.”

“Go hangout with him! Maybe you two can get acquainted.”

“Sam, no. he just said he wanted to show me a good time and that was it. I was about to leave so I just said fuck it.” at this point, I was talking into her ear because I was over yelling.

“C’mon Y/N!!!!!! Please ohmygod!” she whined.

“It’s not gonna happen” I said as I grabbed both of her cheeks in between my thumb and index fingers.

She whined at the pain and rubbed at her pouty cheeks when I let her go.

Just then, Namjoon showed up with two cups full of whatever drink he managed to get.

“Oh sorry, I only brought two.” he said.

Samantha stood and waved him off. “Haha I was just about to get some. I’m Samantha.” she said.

He smiled politely at her and slightly bowed,”I’m Namjoon”.

“I know.”

He looked confused as she winked at me and walked away. I held the bridge of my nose as I released a sigh, accepting the cup Namjoon offered me as he sat down.

“You talking about me?” he said.

“No. How did you manage to get this?” I said.

“I asked for it.”

I took a drink of it and didn’t question the awkward sweet tang that it left in my mouth.

“Hey come with me, I want to show you something.”

We walked to the back of the house, where there was less people. There was lights decorating the porch and at the end there was a swing. He led me to the swing and we sat down. 

“What did you want to show me?” I asked.

“this.” He said as he pulled out a blue rock. It was glowing and attached to a necklace. 

“Woahhhh what is this?” I said as I took the glowing rock in my hands.

“I found it.” He said.

“What the heck that’s so cool.” 

He smiled softly. “You can have it if you want.” 

I looked at him in shock. “What? No way! Really?!?!?”

He smiled and nodded. 

“Dude this is lit. Are you sure?” I don't usually take things from people but if they willingly offer gifts, who am I to refuse?

“So. Did you have fun today?” He smirked.

I side glared at him in a playful manner. I guess I wouldn't get cheesecake. :( 

He had managed to lighten my ruined mood and he got me a drink. Namjoon was the real MVP. 

“Yea whatever.” I said.

He fistpumped the air and laughed. “Yes!”

I chuckled at his excitement. 

“My name is Y/N.”

“Really? I thought you looked more like a Jefferson or something.” He said.

I laughed at that and pushed his shoulder slightly. 

He looked down at me with a warm smile and said,“I really like your smile. You should do that more often.” 

I blinked….a few times because that was incredibly soft for a man with such sharp features like his. “Haha thanks.”

He shifted in his seat, looking up to the night sky. “Well, Y/N. I'm glad I met you today. You've got the best moves around. And you're pretty cute.”

I looked at Namjoon, who was smirking in his seat. His silver hair looked so damn fine under the twinkling porch lights. Now that I payed more attention, his complexion was close to perfect. I couldn't see one blemish on his skin, his eyebrows nicely shaped, his full lips beautiful and plump, and his eyes….enchanting. 

“Thanks Namjoon. You weren't so bad yourself.”

Still looking up at the night sky, he asked me,”Y/N?”

“Hm?”

“Do you see that?” he said.

I looked up at the sky, the stars shining as bright as they could through the small amounts of cloud spread out. The moon was a full one, its light illuminating the area. “See what?”

He lifted his hand to try and point it out. “The small dipper.”

I looked around really hard to connect the dots to see what he was seeing. “How do you know it’s not the big dipper?”

“Because then it would be bigger.”

I rolled my eyes, but tried to see if I could find any other constellations.

I felt him look at me, his eyes tempting to look at. I decided against it because the mood was getting weird…

“You’re even more beautiful under the moonlight.” he whispered.

At that, I looked at him, which was a mistake because I caught his gaze which I found unable to break.

“Uhm..”

He brought his hand up slowly to my face to remove a piece of hair that was obstructing my face.

“I uh… I think I should go home now. It was fun.” I said.

“Can I walk you home?” he asked returning his hand to his lap.

Eyes still locked in a gaze, I nodded almost immediately. I don’t know why I didn’t even think about it.

 

…

I texted Samantha that Namjoon was going to walk me home. She had the car keys anyway, so she could just drive home….hopefully she was sober enough.

We walked side by side, not saying much at first. I didn’t even want to look at Namjoon. It was feeling a bit awkward, and I didn’t even know why I agreed to walking home in the first place.

“Did you not bring a car?” I asked.

“Nah. I had a buddy come get me.” he said.

“So how are you gonna get home?”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“You could get mugged or some shit.”

He laughed,”awee are you worrying about me?”

I rolled my eyes. This guy.

We continued to talk about random topics, like what shoes were best for a zombie apocalypse, or what I would do with hair like rapunzel.

“So what, you’re some player fuckboy or what?” I asked.

He looked at me confused. “What ever do you mean?” he asked.

“I mean you must be trying to get somewhere with me, right? You saw me at a party alone, a pretty girl, danced together, had fun and now you’re walking me home?”

“Is it bad to walk you home? I just thought I could make a new friend since you were all by yourself.”

“Thanks. But i’m not planning to invite you in ok. Thanks for the walk.” At this point we were about a block from my house. I could walk the rest of the way by myself.

“I’m not trying to do anything with you, Y/N. I really just wanted to me nice.” Namjoon said.

“So you don’t have any ulterior motives?” I said raising my eyebrow.

“You’re definitely tempting, but I don’t want to do that to you. You seem like a nice person.” he said.  

“You probably do things like that with girls all the time huh.” I asked, though I didn’t know why. 

“Some guys too.” he said.

I raised an eyebrow. I didn’t judge but I mean I guess it would make sense that someone with his looks could get whoever he wanted.

“Well you don’t fool me. I know what guys like you are after.” I said putting a hand on my hip to show confidence.

It was his turn to raise an eyebrow. “Oh yea? What is it?” he stepped closer to me.

“You just want to get intimate with them.” 

He chuckled. “Actually, I guess you could call it that. Though I don’t sleep with them if that’s what you’re getting at.”

“What? Then what do you do?” I asked genuinely confused.

He stepped even closer, now only about a foot away from my face.

“Do you want to find out?” he said in a low voice.

I stepped back and he stepped forward. I took another few steps back until I found myself against the wall. “Uhm.. no ..I’m good… I was just-”

“You're a curious one, aren’t you?” he smirked as he slowly came closer.

I watched his eyes the entire time, which again, was a mistake. I couldn't look away, and found myself unable to move.

“I wasn’t gonna do this, but you really are too hard to resist…..and you’ve been tempting me all night.”

I blinked a few times, a bit scared for my life but a bit intrigued…..something about his deep voice was grabbing onto something inside me.

He brought his arm up and placed his hand on the wall by my head as he came closer.

“What’s tempting about me?” I asked, surprised I wasn’t running away.

“Besides the fact that you’re beautiful and actually quite amusing,” he moved his face to my side, and whispered in my ear,”Your scent.”

_ ‘What does that even mean? My scent? Was he a dog or something? Did I smell a certain way? Must have been the perfume I sprayed before coming to the party.’  _ I thought.

“So this is what you do to people? Smell them?” I asked.

“Yea, most of the time. But also…” he trailed off.

“Also what?” I gulped.

“You probably won’t like it. But thanks for the experience.”

“What do you me-” I started, but was cut off as his other hand came up to the side of my head and turned my chin up. He brought his lips to my neck and kissed and licked the side, sending chills through me. 

“Wait what are you-” I was about to say when I felt a sharp pain and then stinging. I groaned against the pain, which was sending heat through me. I tried to struggle against his hold, putting my hands on Namjoon’s chest to push him away, but his hand on the wall came down to my waist, holding me in place. I suddenly felt weaker under his strong hold, and whatever he was doing to my neck.

“Hey what the fuck, let me go!” I said strained.

He only held me tighter, pressing our bodies closer. I was finding it increasingly harder to focus on breathing, my mind racing a million miles a minute. What the fuck was going on? The stinging was shifting to something else, making my eyes close, gasping for air. When he finally let me go, I felt him lick at my neck and I opened my eyes to watch him step back and wipe his mouth with his thumb, sharp teeth peeking through his lips, his eyes a deep shade of red. Eyes wide, I brought my hand up to my neck to see what the damage was. I looked down at my fingers which were covered in blood. I brought my hand up to cup the side of my neck, looking back at him as fear set in. 

“Wha- what..”

“I told you that you wouldn’t like it.”

“You- you…”

“You are delicious, Y/N.”

“This is..”

“Let me make this easier for you,” he said as he ran a hand through his hair,”I’m a vampire.”

I was beyond confused at this point. I didn’t know what was happening, but I was in shock and I couldn’t think straight. All I knew was that I needed to get out of there before anything else happened. I scooted my way away from the wall and kept watching him before I took off in the direction of my house. I didn’t dare turn around because I knew I would find him smiling, staring at me as I ran. Not once did I turn back, until I reached the front door of my house and struggled with getting the door open. Once inside, I locked the door behind me and ran to my room and did the same with that door. I was freaking out and out of breath, and I didn’t know what to do. I went to the bathroom and turned on the light to look at my neck. There was a slight pang, the blood slowly dripping from two small holes. It wasn't enough blood for me to know I was going to die, but it was enough to set my nerves on edge. I turned the faucet on and washed the blood off my hands and my neck, watching as the water in the sink turned pink. I pressed a cloth to my neck, in an attempt to stop the bleeding. I rustled through my medicine cabinet to look for bandages. When I found them, I grabbed two and placed them over the wounds, which were not bleeding as much anymore. With shaky fingers, I undressed myself and didn’t even bother putting on pajamas as I crawled under my blankets and curled up in a ball. 

What the fuck?

What the fuck?

What the FUCK?

Of all things to happen to me…..of course this would be in the mix. I didn’t want to admit what just happened to me had to do with the supernatural, so instead I prayed it was just some asshole nightmare, and I would wake up tomorrow unharmed. I squeezed my eyes shut and looked for that dark empty nothing that was the unconscious.

 

-To Be Continued-


	2. Dangerous things lurk in the darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this one! i'm really excited to keep this going. let me know what you think? <3

I woke up the next morning with a groan. I had fallen asleep so quickly I didn't remember anything that happened. I slowly sat up and walked to the bathroom, for my bladder was whining. I noticed I wasn't wearing anything besides my underwear, but paid no mind, since I live by myself. I’ve always had a fear that some peeping tom was in the vicinity looking at me from a tree through my window with binoculars…..like the dad from back to the future. I was always self conscious about it, but I learned not to care. If there really was someone staring at me, they were looking at the goods, and i didnt mind. Let them have their fun. I don’t get much attention anyway. 

Sitting on the toilet, rubbing sleep from my eyes, I rested my elbows on my thighs, and my chin in my hands. I felt a slight tug from the side of my neck and i sat up, a bit scared. I felt around to see what it was and the tiniest pain reminded me of last night’s events. After I finished my business, I stood to look at myself in the mirror. The two bandages stared back at me as they viciously held onto my neck, but not as vicious as the teeth that had sunk into it. Maybe i was drunk and had imagined the entire thing. Maybe this was all some delusion from the aftermath of the party. With hesitant fingers, I slowly peeled off the adhesive to reveal a red dot on the white part of the bandage, the skin under it a light shade of purple. The fear returned to me and i stumbled back, finding a wall for support. I tried to calm my breathing as i remembered the situation. The way Namjoon had grabbed onto my waist and my chin to keep me from moving, the way i felt vulnerable as fuck in his unbelievably strong hold, the way he had attached his jaws to the side of my neck like a sucker fish to the side of an aquarium tank. I shivered at the memory replaying in my head. There’s no way something like that happened. There’s just no way. 

Suddenly there was a doorbell, the noise bringing me back down to earth, placing me in a frantic mode. Rushing to get clothes on, i ran to my room and placed the bangade back on. When I got to the door, I looked through the peephole and i sighed with relief when i saw it was just Samantha at the door. 

“Oh hey Sam. What are you doing here?” I said.

“What are you talking about? I came for the deets.” she said as she pushed her way into my home. 

I rolled my eyes and shut the door. I looked back at her and almost laughed at her appearance. Her hair was tousled in a bun, stray hairs making their presence known, her loose knit sweater making her look smaller than she was since it was over sized, her leggings that came up to her knees covered with the occasional piece of lint from other clothes washed in the same load, her slip on shoes stained from dirt or coffee or something.  

“Why do you look like a homeless rag lady?” I said, crossing my arms.

She twirled around and looked down at herself. “Listen. I’m comfy. I don’t have to go anywhere so I don’t have to impress anyone. Last night’s party was a lot and I don't need you to judge me when you look like shit too.”

I didn’t even bother replying, opting to sit on the couch as she joined me.

“So?!!!!” she said way too excited for how early it was. (It was like 10:00 AM).

“What? Nothing happened?”

She punched me in the arm and said,”Don’t fucking lie to me. I saw you with Mr. Tall, handsome, sexy hair. You guys left the party together. What happened?”

I rubbed my arm and groaned at her in annoyance. “Seriously, nothing happened. Sorry for leaving you like that. It’s just that I didn’t really want to be there anymore and Namjoon offered to walk me home.”

She smiled and nodded her head. “Namjoon, huh? Even his name is sexy. I would normally call you a bitch for leaving me deserted like that, but i’ll forgive you this once since you don’t get chances like this with guys often.”

I glared at her and she giggled. She was right, but I wasn't gonna admit it. I leaned my head back and shut my eyes, hoping to regain some inner peace.

“Holy shit! Is that a hickey?!?!?!?” Sam said surprised,”Dude what the fuck!? Did y'all smash!? Did you hit that?”

I sat up suddenly, covering my neck with my hands and looked at her.

“Oh my god was he good? C’mon tell me!” she stammered.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. How was I supposed to tell her about what happened? That I got attacked by a vampire? No way. She would think I was insane. I guess a hickey was the most reasonable excuse, seeing as that’s what it basically was, just a more severe case. 

“Um….we didn’t have sex. He just...”

“What!?!?!?! You let him suck on your neck but you didn’t suck his dick? What kind of logic is that?” she said.

“Samantha!” I yelled back, shocked at her audacity.

She laughed and raised her arms in defeat. “Hey but like why not? That was a once in a lifetime opportunity, you know.”

I rolled my eyes at her and said,”Listen, i’m not the type of person to just open my legs whenever a guy worth drooling over shows up.”

“Are you calling me a whore!?” she gasped, offended.

“Well I mean…..”

“Y/N! I can’t believe i’m listening to this bullshit right now. I just appreciate the feeling I get from pleasure with hot guys. And it's not even a lot! I’ve only had like 3 one night stands.” she said crossing her arms.

I leaned into her and said,”suuuuuure.”

She scrunched her nose and furrowed her eyebrows as she pinched her nose with one hand and pushed me away with the other. “Gross. Did you even brush your teeth last night? You fucking stink.”

I smirked at her and leaned closer as I purposely exhaled in her face, hoping she tasted the drinks I had last night. 

“EEEWWW! You're so gross! I hate you.” She laughed.

She got up from the couch and escaped to the kitchen. I laughed as I watched her hold up her two index fingers in the form of a cross. “Get back, bad breath demon!”

I stood up and waved her off. “Ok okay. I get it. I'll go brush my teeth.” 

She nodded and I walked up the stairs, happy that she dropped the Namjoon topic. 

I thought about a lot of things when I was brushing my teeth. A lot of things that I would never think that I would ever think about in my life. I thought about all the vampire stories I had heard about in books and movies and shows and how romanticized they were. I prefered to think of them as savage beasts that lived in the wild, eating any unsuspecting human that decided to go for a jog or something. Maybe that’s what Namjoon used to do. Maybe now that it was the 21st century, maybe his kind had to adapt to the generation. They had to learn the ways of society so that they could have a decent meal every now and then. It would make sense, since he had to go to a house party to get his fix of blood. But what usually happens? He said he did that pretty often. I thought he meant hookups, but he meant sucking their blood. What happened to those people afterward? Did they just forget about it? Did no one try to do anything about it? What happened? I finished brushing my teeth and went downstairs to meet Sam, who was cooking something that smelled really good. 

“Sam, are you making breakfast for me? AWE how cute!”

“Did you brush those pearly whites?” she asked from the stove.

“Yes I did! What’s for breakfast?” I said.

“Motherfucking pancakes, bitch.” she smirked.

I giggled at her. She was honestly the greatest friend I have ever had. She was a bit wild, but she was the only one who truly understood me and the only one that really made my day not a living hell. She was very playful and full of life and she always smothers me with her weird love. I have learned to do the same. We are sisters from different misters, and I’m glad I have her in my life. The rest of the morning went well; we didn’t bring up Namjoon again, we laughed about the events of the party, about the adventures of the night and why we should go to another event like that. We ate our pancakes happily, hoping the rest of the day would bring more happiness. 

Sadly, it only got worse. 

…

 

Class was stupid. 

I forgot that I had a quiz today so the time I could have used to study yesterday instead of going to Ana’s party and getting mauled by a fucking monster with good looks and sexy hair went to waste. Not sure whether I passed or not and I spent the entire time hating my life. Once it was over I left with an agitated sigh and walked to the cafeteria. They had several different fast food restaurants there. Kind of like the food court in the mall. I decided to go for a chicken sandwich and some lemonade. As soon as I sat down on one of the benches outside, I bit into the glorious sandwich and moaned from how good it was. Maybe I was just hungry. Or maybe the chef knew that I was having a rough day. Whatever it was, I was happy to be eating it…...until I looked up. I observed the area….as you do when you sit by yourself. I almost dropped my food when I saw Namjoon sitting at the bench directly across from me. He was watching me with curious eyes; watching me like a hawk. My blood ran cold and I immediately felt uncomfortable under his gaze. I felt like prey under a very dangerous predator’s gaze and I needed to flee. Every bone in my body shook with fear as I stood from my spot on the bench and I ran over to the cafeteria, where I crossed through to the back door and headed to my car. As soon as I was about to get in, there was a tap on my shoulder. I spun around and I looked at Namjoon, who was smirking at me. 

“Where are you going?” he asked. I was frozen in place, completely terrified of him. 

“Don’t worry. I’m not gonna touch you.”

Dread set in and I said nothing as he grabbed my things and placed them gently in my car.

“Do you remember me from yesterday? I was at Ana’s party. “ he said with a soft smile. 

I was not going to fall for his faux kindness; I already knew that he was a monster in disguise and I didn’t need to deal with it right now.

“You….I know what you are.” I said wearily.

He sighed and his smile immediately disappeared from his perfect face. 

“Yeah, I know. You weren’t supposed to remember.”

I was confused by this. How could I not remember something like that? “What are you talking about?”

He came closer to me and I stepped back, but was caught between the car door and his body. He raised his hand and placed his finger on my forehead. “You remember what I did to you, right?”

I raised my hand to touch the bandages on the side of my neck.

“You weren’t supposed to remember that,” he said, ”When I bite people, I make sure to erase their memories so that they think it’s just some hickey that they got from me. So why do YOU remember?”

I stood there in silence, terrified but a bit intrigued. I also wanted to know why I remembered. If anything, I would hope I forgot. This would be better off if I just thought it was a hickey….but remembering what happened, I shivered. He seemed to notice and smiled at me. 

“No matter. I’ll just do that now.” Before I could say anything, he brought his hand to the side of my head to hold me in place and made me look in his eyes. They turned a dark shade of red and his teeth poked through over his bottom lip a bit. I don’t know what that was supposed to do, but it scared the fuck outta me. I couldn't even scream. I couldn’t move. I didn’t have control over my body. I couldn’t defy him at all. Not even a little. 

“Let me go! Let me go…...please.” I said as fear finally hit it’s peak, tears starting to escape the corners of my eyes, falling down the sides of my cheeks. The hand that was on the side of my head moved to my neck, slowly gliding over the bandaged area. 

“Why do you resist? Let me in.” He said in a low tone.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Let me go!” I said.

His glare intensified and the grip around my neck tightened a bit more. My heart was thumping a thousand beats per minute; it was so loud I could hear it pounding in my ears. My head was screaming at me to get the fuck out of there, to move, to do something, but I couldn't. After the longest 5 seconds of my life, Namjoon loosened his grip on my neck, and stood back. “Hmm. you’re interesting. Very interesting.” he continued to hold his gaze until he decided it was useless to continue to frighten me any further. “So now that you know i’m a vampire, what are you gonna do?”

I said nothing, the tears on my face drying under the soft breeze in the air.

“I guess it doesn’t really matter. Either way, no one will believe you if you tell. I’ll see you around,  _ Y/N. _ ” the sound of my name on his lips left a bitter taste in my mouth. Namjoon stepped back, his dark red eyes turning back to their normal black state. He smiled at me, not sweetly this time, but more of a taunting way, before he turned and walked away.

Suddenly I could move again. I fell back against my car, my knees giving out and I collapsed to the floor. The tears came flowing, my lungs inhaling rapidly as I tried to calm myself down. The anxiety was overwhelming and all I could do was hold onto my sides. It felt like the hand that was clutching my neck had never left, and was hindering my breathing. I quickly got in my car and shut and locked the door, gripling onto the wheel until my knuckles turned white. I looked around and managed to relax a bit when I saw Namjoon was no longer in sight. I let myself cry when I looked at my neck in the mirror. The bandages were gone...somehow stripped away to show the mark of the beast that had tasted my blood. I tried to get a grip on reality. If vampires were real, then were other monsters real? If vampires do exist, how much of the human population are disguised? I remembered the words Namjoon said as he had sneered at me: ‘no one will believe you’. And it was true. Who would believe that a vampire had attacked me? People would think I had gone completely insane. At this point though, I think an asylum would be better than constantly living in fear of who was a vampire. What was I supposed to do now? 

…

I was currently under the blankets on my bed, the soft breeze coming in from the window making the stray hairs on my head flow. I needed to feel safe right now, I needed to go to my safe space because of the events that happened today. I had changed into my pjs and my limbs were currently surrounding my large stuffed bear that was given to me by me on my birthday. (say what you want. Huge stuffed animals are something everyone needs.) I don’t know what I was gonna do with my life now. Namjoon was a vampire. A real vampire that for some reason couldn’t erase my memories...so now he has an eye on me and I don’t know what to do with that information. He was a very scary creature and i had no idea how i was going to continue living. Now i had to fear everywhere I went. I closed my eyes to try and nap for a bit, but when i did, Namjoon’s blood red eyes flashed across my mind and i knew i couldn’t sleep. My anxiety had been stable but just thinking about it got my heart pounding a beat faster. I must have been out of it because i almost yelped at the sound of my phone ringing. I leaned over to grab it to see who it was and i sighed. It was Samantha. I don’t know where she was right now or why she was calling me in the late afternoon, but I didn’t know how i was supposed to talk to her without her noticing that something was going on. She was very keen on sensing the emotions of people. I looked at the screen with her smiling face on it and hesitantly pushed the “answer” button.

“Hello?”

“Sup hoe?”

“Hey Sam. what do you want.”

“What are you doing right now? I’m hungry let’s go eat food or something.”

I groaned. “Uhh. I’m not feeling to well, Sam. Maybe another time.”

“What? What’s wrong? You? Denying free food? Did you get hit by a bus?” she said.

I scoffed. “No, Sam, i just don’t feel up to it right now.”

She sighed and with  more serious tone said,”Listen, if there is something wrong, let me know okay? Are you going through another depression episode?”

I took in a deep breath slowly. Samantha really was a great friend. It was back in highschool, i was going through some tough times dealing with my parents divorce, as most kids do, but i was struggling in school and i didn’t have much friends. Samantha noticed me and came up to me, talking about the most random things. I guess she must have noticed my emotional state of mind because she always stuck close to me, making sure i contacted her at all times, or as much times of the day as possible to make sure i wasn’t suicidal. It was annoying, but deep down i appreciated it. She let me vent to her and listened when i needed it most. 

“No, Sam. I’m really okay…..I just….have to deal with something okay? Come by tomorrow. We can eat lunch together.”

“Alright then, Y/N. Don’t hesitate to call me if something happens okay?” 

“Yes.”

“Have a good rest of the day, boo.”

“Alright, bye.”

“Bye.”

I hung up the phone and looked at the ceiling. Samantha really was a good friend and it wasn’t fair to her that i was lying, but how was i supposed to tell her about this? Would she even believe me? How was I supposed to tell her how I feel if I legit sound insane? 

I sighed and closed my eyes, hoping I could get a power nap in.

 

…

 

The next few days were hell. 

I hadn’t spoken with Samantha much, besides the day that we had lunch together. Class still sucked, eve moreso now that i couldn't stay focused. The marks on my neck slowly started to fade, but the memory was still clear in my mind. I was always looking around me, always cautious. Dreading the fact that anyone could be a vampire in disguise, or even worse, that I might see Namjoon again. Home was the safest place to be. It was the only place I knew I could feel safe, the only place where no one was around. Samantha had started to worry, but I kept making up excuses to not meet with her. I had started to remove myself from any contact with anyone. 

On the day of my midterms, I was psyching myself up so that I could hopefully pass, forgetting about all my fears so that I could focus. Dread fell over me when the TA that walked in had silver hair and dark eyes. Namjoon; he was the TA for the test and i almost had a heart attack. My hands clenched up in fear, my eyes going wide, my feet glued to the floor. I wanted to get out of there, but i was sitting somewhere in the middle, so maybe he hadn't seen me. If I left now, i would fail, and that’s the last thing I needed at the moment.

Namjoon went to the front of the class and sat at the front desk, handing out the test papers to pass around. I ducked my head and looked at my pencil on my desk, refusing to look up in case he had seen me. Once the test came into my grasp, i took the pencil, and tried to calm myself down. It was fine. Everything was going to be okay. Namjoon couldn't do anything to me here, with all these people around. I was okay. I managed to get through most of the test with only a little bit of difficulty, guessing on those answers i didn’t know. I was nearing the end of the test when i felt something weird….like someone was staring at me. I looked up out of curiosity forgetting that i had planned not to look up. And to my dismay, the pair of eyes belonged to Namjoon. He was staring at me from the front desk with demeaning eyes, his eyebrow perking up when I looked at him. He smirked at me and crossed his arms, to which I panicked, not knowing what to do. I looked back down at my test and answered the rest to the best of my ability and knowledge. I got up and walked to the front to drop off my test, avoiding his eyes at all cost. I turned it in and left as quickly as i could without looking back.

I had never run so fast in my life.

As soon as i left the classroom, i ran to the outside of the school, making sure i got out of the premises of the school entirely so that i could breathe again. I sat down there on the sidewalk, next to a fire hydrant, panting and out of breath. How did he get into my school? Was he always there? This was insane. Maybe he had always been there and I never noticed? I mean i think someone as good looking like Namjoon would catch my eye at some point during the semester, but why did i just notice him now?

“Why are you running so fast?” I heard a voice say.

I turned to see Namjoon there, walking calmly over to me, sitting beside me on the curb. I was tired. Exhausted actually, and I knew I couldn’t run any further.

“Leave me the fuck alone.  _ Please.” _ I begged.

“No way.”

There was no way I was gonna get away from him. I tried to think of a plan to get out of here, but my mind was drawing a blank.

“So i've missed you.” he said.

I stared at him wide eyed, trying not to shake from the fear within me.

“You tasted so good. I thought it might just have been what you were drinking, but since that night, and before then, i haven’t tasted something so  _ good _ .” He said smiling.

I said nothing to him, not wanting to provoke him. What if he was going to kill me or something?

“Even the smell of your scent….”He paused to breathe in slowly,”it’s irresistible.”

My hands clenched up and I ignored the pain that was coming from my nails digging into my palms.

“Your heartbeat is so loud.” he said. He brought his finger up to my cheek and gently brushed his finger on my cheeks.

“What should I do with you, huh?” He said.

I backed away slowly, starting to stand to try and get out of there. I didn’t know what I was going to do, but I was not about to let some monster terrify me and kill me without a fight.

“If I kill you,” He said as he stood and walked closer to me. He brought his hand up to my chin and slid his finger down to my neck, my entire body stiffening under his touch,”Then I might not be able to taste this ever again. But if I leave you alive…” he brought his hand over to push a strand of hair out of my face,”You might become dangerous to me.”

I was terrified. I could barely breathe. Again, the look in his eyes had me paralyzed. He was playing with his prey and I could not move from this spot. No matter what I wanted to do, I couldnt leave. 

“I guess i’ll just keep an eye on you.” He looked down at me for a while and then said,”I really want to taste you again.”

I could hear my heart pounding loud in my ears, my brain flying at a thousand miles a minute, screaming at me to do something. This was starting to feel just like last time, and I hated the anxiety rising from the pit of my stomach.

“You’re way too tempting…..How come I haven’t smelled you before now?” He said, leaning close to my ear to whisper those words to me.

“Don- don’t…” I said, my voice weary.

He looked back at me, curious. “What was that?”

I looked at him and blinked once, my breathing staggered in panic. 

“Are you scared of me?” He said leaning closer to my face.

I wanted to leave. I wanted to disappear. I was stuck in this never ending fear cycle and I wasn’t sure what was gonna happen.

“Of course you are. You should be. I can be very violent.” He said with a chuckle that made my blood run cold. 

“Don’t fucking touch me.” I managed to say.

His eyebrows raised a little at that, amusement evident on his face. “What did you say? Heh. Do you understand what position you’re in right now? You do understand that I can snap this pretty little neck of yours, right?”

I furrowed my eyebrows at him. I hated his smartass smirk, his cocky grin, I hated the way he looked at me with such condescendence. I hated that I couldn't do anything…...but wait. Yes I could. I could move from here. I was just so overcome by fear that I couldn’t do anything….but I could at least try to fight back. 

In that moment, I mustered up enough courage to step back and brought my fist up to meet his face. He turned back to look at me, surprised by my actions. I tried to back and run away, but he was quick and caught my wrist, squeezing it tightly. 

“Ohoho! You’ve got spunk! And here I thought you were a cowering chihuahua.”

“Let me go right now.” I said.

“Or what? Huh? What is a weak, pewny human gonna do against me?” he said, sneering at me.

I wanted no more than to knock his teeth in at this moment. He was a fucking asshole. I struggled against his hold, trying to yank my arm away, but he was too strong and he smiled. “Nuh uh uh. I don’t think so, Y/N. Now you owe me for this,” He said as he pointed at his cheek. I tried kicking his shin, to try again at escaping, but he pushed my back against the wooden fence harshly, causing me to groan from the slight pain. “Oh would you look at that; there’s no one around, and your bite marks are healing. I guess i’ll have to change that.”

I didn’t piece together what he was saying until he brought his other hand to my other wrist, bringing it behind my back. In a swift movement, he had both of my hands pinned behind my back, holding them with with one hand around both arms. He was really strong. I felt like tight ropes were holding my arms together. How could I break free from this?

He brought his body closer to mine and pulled my hair back with his free hand, causing me to gasp, stopping my feet from kicking him. “Don’t bother screaming, darling. I’ll kill anyone who comes to try and help you. You wouldn’t want anyone’s blood on your hands now, would you?”

I stopped suddenly, surprised at what he just said. He was willing to kill anyone who came to help me? What kind of a demented fucking monster was he? Why didn’t he just kill me? Is this what vampires like him do? Terrify the fuck out of their victims for fun?

“I’m gonna fucking kill you, You bastard.” I said angry, my fists clenching this time from both rage and fear.

“You’re so funny. I like you. But now it’s time for punishment.” he said as his eyes turned a dark shade of red.

Before I could say anything, his jaws were on my neck again. The sharp fangs digging their way into the same spot from before, reacquainting themselves with my skin. My breath hitched, the same painful feeling from before coming to me. The shock that it sent through my body was too much and I felt my legs shaking. I could do nothing but grind my teeth together, trying to get out of his grasp, but he pulled on my hair tighter, and his grip on my arms felt like he was going to break them. A tear escaped my eye as he drank from my neck, and I whimpered.

When he pulled away, he moaned and licked his lips. “Fuck, you’re so delicious.”

I sighed in relief as he let me go, my hand coming up to my neck, my legs giving out on me, causing me to fall to the floor. “You fucking asshole!” I managed to yell at him.

He kneeled before me and grabbed my other hand, looking at my palm which had a bit of blood oozing from my nails digging into the skin from how hard I had been clenching my fists together. He licked my palm and kissed it. “No need to hurt yourself.” He said as he let go and stood back up.

“I have a test to get back to. My bathroom break is about to go on for too long. People are gonna think i’m constipated haha.”

God, even his laugh was fucking mortifying.

“See you soon, Y/N.”

As he walked away, I looked up at the sky, somehow relieved I was still alive. Not sure what was the point. Why did he feel the need to come out to just torture me? I wanted to leave. My limbs weighed a ton as I stood slowly off the ground, my palms hurting, my neck stinging. Slowly, I walked in the direction of my home, deciding I was in no condition to drive.  

 

…

The days went by like years. Every single day after that, Namjoon showed up in my face, at the supermarket, at the school, at the local restaurant. He was deliberately following me around, finding any excuse to come talk to me, or smirk  just to instill more fear in me. He hadn't touched my neck since the last incident, but I was always afraid he was gonna decide to drink my blood again. I was terrified to leave the house. I got together with Samantha to eat or hangout or something, hoping she could distract me, but Namjoon was always lurking. Didn’t he have anything better to do? It was like I had a guardian angel always behind me to take care of me; except Namjoon wasn’t an angel, nor was he a guardian. He was a vicious vampire with ill intent that for some reason just liked to watch me suffer.I considered calling the cops and filing a stalker report on him, but he would deny it somehow, and i didn’t know how to get rid of him. I became more and more anxious about everything, and it was getting harder to keep things at bay.

“Y/N, hey, are you okay? What the fuck are you looking at so scared for?” Samantha said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I looked back at her, sitting on the couch in front of me. We had gotten together at her house to chill and eat some dinner.

“Oh..um… nothing.” I said, going back to eating my food, which i didn’t really have an appetite for.

“OKay. what is going on with out? You haven’t been yourself lately, and i’m really starting to get worried about you.” She said. 

“Sam, i told you i’m-”

“No you’re not! Why are you lying to me? I thought it was nothing so i let it go at first, but this has been going on for weeks.” She cut me off.

I said nothing as i looked up at her, trying to keep my emotions in one piece before i started crying right then and there.

“Talk to me!” she said again.

“Sam, stop. I can’t...you wouldn’t…” i said, voice shaking.

“I thought you could tell me everything, i’m here for you, okay, honey? You are my best friend. Anything you have to say, i’ll listen. You can trust me.”

I looked intensely at my food, staring at it like it would give me answers to pass this test. There was no way around this. It was either i lose Samantha, or i tell her. I decided to go with the latter.

“Sam, um...i don’t know where to start.” i started, Sam looked at me patiently.

“...I just….okay. Well, remember that party?”

She nodded,”Ana’s party?”

“Yes. Well, you know that guy i walked home with? Well, he um...he did do something that night to me.” I said.

Her eyes stayed on me, her mouth about to say something, but i didn’t let her.

“Samantha, you have to believe i’m not crazy. I swear this is real. You know the marks i got on the side of my neck? That wasn’t a hickey….i mean i guess technically it was, but Sam. That guy is a monster.”

“What did he do, Y/N? Did he…..force you?”

“No, Sam, he...he…” i couldn’t believe i was gonna have to tell her about Namjoon. What if she didn’t believe me? What was i supposed to do then? I took a deep breath in and continued,”...he drank my blood.” I looked at her, hoping she wouldn’t get too worked up.

There was a pause before she said,”What..?”

“Samantha before you say anything…...Listen to me listen to me closely.” I said as i got up and went over to her, placing my hands on hers, desperately trying to hold onto her focus.

“What are you-”

“Sam! He’s a vampire! Namjoon is a vampire! He drank my blood that night and has been following me around ever since!” I said.

She looked at me, desperately switching from eye to eye to make sure i was serious, to look for any sign that showed i was kidding.

“Are you...are you fucking serious right now?” She said.

“Sam, i’m not fucking with you this is real. This really happened to me.”

She took her hands from under mine and stood up slowly, and i followed her.

“Are you...are you telling me that you went home with a …..a vampire….and he sucked your blood?”

“Yes, Sam, i’m telling the truth i know it sounds crazy, but-”

“Shut the fuck up.” She said sternly, in such a demanding voice that it shut me up. I could see her pupils dilating with rage and i knew the ball was no longer in my court.

“Why……?” she started.

“Sam-” i said as I reached out to her.

“Don’t fucking touch me!” She said backing away from me, her finger coming up to stop me.

“How dare you. I have been here for you, i have suffered with you, i have done so much to show you how much i love you and yet-”

I tried to step closer to her and started,”No, You don’t understand!”

“I said to SHUT THE FUCK UP!” she snapped, her eyes tearing up.

“Have i not shown you that you can trust me? Have i not been there for you in your most difficult times? I tried being patient with you, i tried coming to a consensus with you, i tried leaving you to your own devices so that you could work all this shit out over a few weeks but then i come here,” she said angry, hot tears running down her face,”And i try to help you….and the best you can do is  _ lie to me?” _

I started crying, not wanting her to get the wrong idea.

“Samantha listen to me FUCKING LISTEN TO ME! Why would I lie to you! You’re my best friend! You are the person i can come to with my problems, you are so dear to me, that’s why i thought i could tell you this….i didn’t tell you because i thought you would think i’m crazy and i didn’t know how….” i said.

“You’re right. It sounds fucking insane. How do you expect me to believe you? Monsters aren’t real, Y/N. Have you gone insane? What the fuck? Vampires, really?” she said.

I didn’t know how to convince her. I didn’t know what i could do to keep her with me, but i felt the ropes slipping through my fingers and i was trying to grab onto them. I was getting rope burn from it.

“No, don’t get mad at me please, hear me out! What i’m saying is real!” i pleaded.

She shook her head and brought her hands up to each side of it.

“I can’t believe this, Y/N. I can’t believe you would hide something like this from me. You really need help, We can get you to a doctor or something, i can drive you myself.” she said.

“No! No Sam, listen please please  _ please _ believe me!” I said, my heart breaking at hearing her say those words, hearing her say that I was insane.

“I’m gonna go find some help for you, okay honey? We need to get someone to help you. I promise everything is gonna be okay.” She said as she grabbed her phone.

“I’m not insane, there’s vampires! I’m telling the truth! I’m not lying to you! I swear it!” i said, going over to her and holding her arm.

She looked up at me, wiping her tears and no longer angry, her eyes filled with sadness now….a drastic change from a few moments ago. She brought her hands up to either side of my face and her thumbs wiped at my tears. “Shhh….i’m sorry i yelled at you, okay? Here, go get something from the kitchen to drink, or finish your food. Everything is gonna be okay.” She said guiding me to the couch.

“No let go of me!” i said yanking my arm from her grasp. I didn’t know what to do anymore. She didn’t believe me. My best friend didn’t believe me. And now she thought i was insane. Namjoon’s words rang loudly in my ears. 

_ “Even if you say something, no one is going to believe you. No one is going to believe you. No one is going to believe you.”  _

Over and over and over again.

I looked at Samantha, her eyes filled with worry. My heart ached so badly, my tears burned my face, and i felt hopeless. I needed to leave. She was not gonna believe me and she was going to take me somewhere else. I needed to leave. Not looking back, I ran out of her house and down the street out into the night. I ignored her as she yelled after me, continuing to run in any direction, trying not to trip over anything because of the tears that blocked my vision. Once i got to a random abandoned area, i leaned up against a brick wall, trying to breathe through everything. Trying to hold myself down. Samantha did not believe a word i said. She was no longer someone i could rely on. I had no one left. There was no one left to depend on. I was alone.

Suddenly, from the shadows I heard someone say,”Well, hello there.”

I immediately looked up to see where the voice came from, trying to catch my breath at the same time. Then I saw them. Pairs of red eyes lurking there, slowly emerging out into the moonlight to show three men. One of them had blonde hair, walking next to someone else who was taller, with jet black hair and was wearing a smirk. They were walking right behind someone else, the one who called out to me. As they inched closer to me, I could see them a bit better. He had red hair and slender eyes. He was a bit taller than the rest of them, but not by much. He had an intense stare and fear quickly took the place of my sorrow.

“What’s a pretty little thing like you doing around these parts, hmm?” the stranger said.

I wasn't aware of the pain in my sides, until I tried moving back quickly. I had run so fast, that my sides screamed at me. Now it hurt to breathe.

“Don’t you know that there are dangerous things out here in the dark?” He said.

The others chuckled with dark smiles, fangs shining under the moonlight.

My eyes widened. “Vampires.”

“Oh? You know what we are?” The blonde one said.

“Have you been in contact with one before? Is that what you’re running from?” Black hair said.

“Stay the fuck back.” I said, fearing what their intentions were.

“Hm...usually other vampires are pretty fast…..they would have caught her already.” red hair said. 

“Anyway, let’s have ourselves a nice snack. She smells delicious.” The blonde said.

They came closer until they were standing directly in front of me, all of them intimidating me with their blood red eyes.

Were they gonna devour me? What the fuck? Why did this happen to me? Was this the end for me?

“No. not here. We have to take her back. We can’t have her screaming.” the red haired one said.

“Awe...not even a small taste?” The blonde one said.

“No, Ka Yee. You especially should know that we can’t be careless about this.” The red haired one replied.

He pouted and sighed. “I told you to just call me Jackson.” 

“Daehyun, grab her. Make sure you keep her silent.” red hair ordered.

The one with black hair nodded and came behind me, faster than I could process what was happening, and covered my mouth, a tight grip around my stomach to hold me in place.

I immediately struggled against his hold and tried screaming, but his hand over my mouth dulled the noise. His mouth was directly over my ear as he said,”Shhhh….don’t make this harder than it needs to be, sweetie.”

I continued struggling as he dragged me toward the rest of them. 

“Jiho, are you gonna just stand there? Or are you gonna help me?” Daehyun said.

The red haired laughed. “You can’t handle a small girl? What a weakling.”

The one named Jackson laughed and I heard Daehyun growl from behind me. “Fucking prick.”

I continued to struggle, breathing hard as I tried to breathe through my nose because my mouth was completely covered.

“Okay listen sweetie, you’re no longer able to go anywhere. Just give up and let us take you, alright? I promise we won’t hurt you…...yet.” Jackson said.

I ignored him and tried with all my might to not let them take me. But then Jackson grabbed my legs and picked me up, holding my legs tightly together so that I couldn't move. I kept screaming and biting at Daehyun’s hands, anything to get him to let me go. 

“Fuck! She’s biting me!” He said.

“Hold her down. She’s a fighter, this one.” Jiho said. 

“She’s gonna taste sooooo good. I can already smell it.” Jackson said.

They all chuckled as they quickly dragged me further into the darkness, my heart pounding loudly in my ears, my screams fading out with the sound of the night wind.

What was to become of me?

-To be continued-


	3. Stained Glass Windows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who even chains people to things anymore?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol.....hope you enjoy....! XD

_ Whoosh, whoosh. _

The sound of the night breeze hitting the leaves on trees. 

Howling in the distance, probably a pack of coyotes or something. Wolves did not live in this part of the earth.

A screech somewhere off to my left…...is that….is that human?

I must have fainted or something. As I started coming to, my senses were slowly awakening, and I started to get a feel of where I was. I didn’t open my eyes yet, trying to place my body back on earth. There was something cold and hard on my face, my fingers slowly twitching to try and feel what the ground felt like. Cement. It felt like a cement floor...I was laying face down on the floor. I opened my heavy lids slightly, weary of listening for anyone who was nearby. I heard no one, so i opened my eyes completely, blinking a few times before looking around. It was dark. Completely dark. I slowly sat up, feeling around and adjusting my eyes to the darkness. The space felt wide open, which left an eerie feeling inside me. I scooted back and felt a sense of relief when my back hit a concrete wall. I leaned up against it and felt around for any injuries on my person. There was slight pain on my arm, but there didn’t seem to be a scratch. It felt like someone was holding me down too hard. There was another sensation of burning on my ankle, but it was like it was being choked. I continued to feel around, disoriented and confused. When i moved my foot closer to my body to feel what was wrong with it, something metallic dragged across the ground. Chains? I felt the brace around my ankle, and found the chain that was connected to it. Seriously, What the fuck? Who still chains people to things? Wait, chained? I suddenly realised the situation that I was in. I was in a dark, cold place, chained to something, obviously being held captive. Where was this place? Those men from earlier….wait, they were vampires too, weren’t they? Their red eyes flashed in my head and I shivered. They probably knocked me out because I kept struggling against their hold.

I sat there for a few minutes, trying to remember as much as I could about where they were taking me, wondering where I could be, wondering how I could escape. There was another blood curdling scream, a female. It sounded like something straight from a horror movie. It also sounded like it was coming from somewhere in the next room, which was also closer than the last scream I heard earlier. I looked around me, my eyes trying to map out the building I was in, getting little aid from the moonlight coming in through windows that were high up. I saw a few structures, the space was wide, there was no sign of furnishing. I looked up and found that the windows were glass. There was a few different shapes, so I figured them to be stained glass windows. 

Empty building... stained glass windows..cement floor. This must have been a church at some point. But what was I being chained to? The fear started to slowly set in when I wondered what they wanted me here for. I had to get out. I followed the chain attached to my ankle in the dark, tugging at it to find the source of my restraints. I continued to pull on it until it became tight. I walked towards whatever was holding me down and stopped when the chains tugged back. I couldnt see where they led, but something tugged back on the chain, which only made my eyes widen more than they already were. I was curious but scared, and I didn’t know what to do. Suddenly, a figure came into view as I walked closer, almost human looking. It was so silent, I swear it was a shadow. Then red eyes flashed open and I dropped the chain, gasping in fear, my heart racing as I stepped back towards the wall.

“You’re a curious one, aren’t you?” a deep voice said.

I continued to stare at the figure that moved closer to me, tugging on the chain the entire time.

“Usually people yell for help, get scared out of their minds, and become completely helpless. You didn’t even make a sound until I showed myself.”

“Wh-where is this place?” I asked.

“Oh this old place? I’ll show you.” 

There was a snap of something, a spark, and then fire. Which moved in the darkness until it suddenly grew larger, showing a lamp of sorts. The man monster walked closer to me, revealing his glowing face, his dark black, curly hair hanging slightly over his eyes, an eerie smile plastered on his face. 

“Welcome.”

My heart was beating loudly in my ears as I watched him walk over to some wood nearby, the flame attaching itself to the wood and burning brightly. The room lit up, and I was able to see everything more clearly. The walls were grey and worn with age, the cement broken in a few places, some of the glass windows shattered all over the floor. 

“What do you plan on doing to me?” I asked. 

“Oh, just jump right in, huh? Well if you must know, as a vampire, I plan to feed. That’s what we came here to do.” he said.

“We?”

“Indeed,” he walked over  and sat down criss cross in front of me, almost like a friend would, except his aura had me shaking with terror, feeling completely boneless under his dark gaze. He hadn’t touched me at all, but I got the sense that he could crush my skull like you would crush a grape between your fingers. A completely different, more terrifying feeling than when Namjoon showed up to make my life miserable.  

“My clan is that of a nomadic one, never actually staying in one place. This time we decided to pass by your little town and grab a snack on our way over to the bigger cities.”

“C-clan?” I asked.

He looked at both of my eyes and leaned back a bit, a glint of something in his eyes. 

“You really are something, you know that? Okay. Alright. I’ll indulge in this lesson for you. It’s been a while since I’ve had to lecture anyone.”

He reached out a hand to touch my knee, but I jumped in fear and quickly moved it away. He grinned and tugged on the chain, forcing my leg to extend. He then ran a finger down the side of my calf, ending at the cuff around my ankle, tapping on it as if to say, ‘you’re not going anywhere, so don’t try anything funny’.

“My clan is hundreds of years old. Run by a dark overlord that everyone seems to be afraid of. I think he’s a nice guy, but to each their own. We’ve been around for quite some time. I happen to have been one of the founders of this clan. We’ve gathered so many clan members from all over the world. It’s amazing how far we’ve come.” he said with a smile. 

I was paying attention to what he was saying, but at the same time wondering how I was going to get out of here alive,  _ if  _ I was going to get out of here alive. 

“So what, you- you’re like, friends with this dark overlord?” I asked, trying to hide my trembling fingers.

“Yea...I know him.”

I don’t know why i was casually talking with this monster…...maybe it was my way of wasting time so that i could somehow stall the ‘feeding’ part of his evening plans.

“I see you’ve been in contact with some of us before.” he said motioning over to my neck. 

I was confused, because I thought the wounds Namjoon gave me had healed, but what did he mean? 

“Those three were pretty rough bringing you here, weren’t they?” He said reaching up and gently slid his finger down my arm. 

Oh yea. The vampires that found me when I was running away. I remember their names to be…. Jackson, Daehyun and Jiho. 

“They we’re a bit rude,” I said, not noticing I said it out loud until the man in front of me started laughing.

“You really are a fun one! Wow, i am starting to like you,.......” he trailed off, expecting me to give him a name.

I looked up at him, still shivering in fear, my mouth moving on it’s own accord.”Y/N”.

He smiled. “Well, Y/N, i’m glad I decided to speak to you first. Ah, also I apologize for not introducing myself. My name is Bang yongguk.” 

I said nothing as he stood up and walked over to the fire pit, poking at the wood there. “I was planning to feed tonight, but something about you has piqued my interest. That’s why I told those three to leave you to me.”

“What?” I said.

“Your scent….it’s different.”

What was with this scent bullshit? I clearly remember showering this morning, and i’m sure i put deodorant,.....but maybe somewhere in between running out of Samantha’s house, and being dragged into the darkness all the way to this abandoned church, i picked up a smell of something horrible. Namjoon had said the same thing at one point, which i was too afraid to think about in that moment. Did all vampires smell things differently?

“You do know that our senses are heightened, right?” He looked over to me and must have noticed my confusion because he cocked his head to one side and crossed his arms in amusement. “Have you never seen a vampire movie? Or read a book? Not all the information in there is 100% accurate, but they do have some truth in them.”

No, i hadn't. I was never really into those things. I prefered more non fiction books and movies that dealt with realistic problems, like documentaries, or war movies. Why would i look into something that was not real? I would rather study. 

“Because vampires aren’t real. That’s just a bunch of bullshit.”

At that, he looked at me and straightened his posture, grinning devilishly as he crouched down to grab the chain and slowly started to pull on it. Before i knew what was happening, my leg was being pulled forward, causing my body to slide across the floor. I tried scooting back, using all my strength to hold myself in place, but Yongguk continued to pull on the chain with ease, as if he were pulling a feather attached to a string. 

“Wait- what are you doing?” i asked, panicked. 

He said nothing and held his gaze on me, those eyes growing closer with each tug. At this point i was scratching at the cuff, pleading silently for it to let loose so that i could get the fuck outta here. When i was directly in front of him, he leaned forward and wiped a tear from the corner of my eye saying,”What are you so scared about? I mean after all, vampires aren’t real, right?”

When he smiled, fangs appeared and his claws grew larger. His red eyes grew a deeper shade of red and he leaned in to my neck, grabbing my wrist to hold me in place. His teeth pierced the skin on my neck, and i cried out in pain, my heart beating a million times a minute, feeling the same sensation run through my body when Namjoon had bit me. But this was far worse. Not only was I completely terrified, my body could not move an inch, I started to feel weak and light headed. He groaned in a low tone, his grip on my wrist tightened, his claws digging into my skin and I felt something dripping down my fingers.

He pulled back with a deep sigh, licking at his lips to catch the stray drops of blood that now adorned them. I no longer had any strength left in my body, falling to the floor, my tears streaming down my face. 

“Fuck…..what is this? Why do you taste so damn good?” He said, licking his fingers now. 

“I almost lost control there, for a minute.”

I choked on a sob as i tried to move my body, but to no avail. I felt like a bag of jelly.

“What are you? I’ve never tasted such a magnificent human in my entire life.”

His eyes glowed the deep shade of red and he lifted me from the wrist, my body hanging in the air like a doll, bringing my face to eye level with him.

“I made a good choice in choosing you. It seems I must keep you around for a while longer. What do you think about collars?” he said with a grin.

I continued to cry silently as he looked directly into my soul. I didn’t know what he was planning to do with me, but i didn’t want it. I didn’t want to be here, and I didn’t know what else to do. 

“Let- let me go…...you monster.” I whispered in between silent sobs.

At that, he let go of my wrist, my body hitting the hard floor with a thud. 

“Oh, i think you meant to release you from this, right?” He said as he kicked the cuff slightly. 

“Jackson!” he called out.

Suddenly, the black haired man that had taken me earlier was coming in from another corner of the room. Has he been there the entire time? Why hadn’t i noticed? Are vampires this stealthy all the time? It’s like they were shadows roaming the earth. 

“What do you need, sir?” 

“I think i want to keep this one. Let her loose.” Yongguk said. 

Jackson nodded and leaned down to release the chains from my ankle, stepping back and averting yongguk’s eyes. 

“Aww, no need to be so formal, Jackson. Why don’t you have a taste? She’s a real delicious one.” Yongguk said, ruffling Jackson’s hair.

At that, Jackson’s eyes lit up and he said, “really, boss? You’d let me?”

Yongguk smiled sweetly, almost making me believe he was the softest person on earth. Almost. 

“Of course, you three worked hard anyway, and you especially, Jackson have been one of my most successful hunters.”

Jackson looked down at me and licked his lips, his eyes changing color, his fangs slipping out from his mouth, his claws appearing out of nowhere. He crouched down and lifted my arm, attaching his mouth to my wrist. The pain was almost numbing at this point. How much were they going to drink from me? Was Yongguk going to share me with the rest of his clan? I didn’t know how much more of this I could take. Jackson pulled away and let my arm fall, loosing his balance and falling on his ass with a hand behind him to hold himself upright. “Wha-what the hell?” he said with a flushed face, his smile growing wider. “She tastes like fucking gold. What is this?”

Yongguk leaned down to pet his hair again, lifting him off the floor by his shirt, making Jackson stand upright. “I know. That’s why i’m keeping her. You know what to do.”

Jackson bowed and lifted me off the floor bridal style. My conscience was slowly slipping from me again, my eyes closing. But before I lost all consciousness, i was able to hear the last few sentences between them.

“Oh and Jackson?” Yongguk said before Jackson could leave the room,”make sure you let the rest of them know not to lay a finger on her. She’s mine.”

“Yes, my lord.”

**Author's Note:**

> N A M J O O N ~  
> that man with silver/ white hair was the greatest concept istg <3\. the fire in my loins lmao. I hope you enjoyed! <3  
> i decided I would continue this...so let's hope it goes well. lol <3  
> thanks for reading.


End file.
